Spocking horse
by Beatlemaniac45
Summary: Captain Kirk wakes up believing that he is the Mother of Spock who thinks he is a 5 year old! It's all a plot to get them both behind bars, can they figure it out and escape before the Enterprise is left without it's Captain and First officer?
1. Chapter 1

**Spock's P.O.V**

I don't remember much, the last thing I remember is fucking Kirk and then... waking up in this dull room with grey walls. I must have got really pissed to have blacked six weeks. Wait what? SIX WEEKS! The pattern of the stars have changed by six weeks but that's illogical if not impossible, right?

(He shuts the book upon the realization that he's pouring out his deepest thoughts to some sheets of paper)

 **6 weeks earlier (3rd person P.O.V)**

Spock was just waking up. Confused and drugged up, not to mention scared and lonely, he looked around for his mother. Spying the Captain, he ran over on all fours screaming "Mummy, Mummy, help me I'm scared!" There could be just one explanation; he believed that he was five years old (roughly one year before Vulcans learn to shield their emotions) meaning he had been drugged up on Mauerouche, a drug that could swap the personalities of several people who had taken it! Kirk held him in a tight embrace whispering phrases such as "it'll be alright" and "I'll keep you safe". Yup, definitely Mauerouche!

 **Kirk's P.O.V**

I cuddled my Son fondly, taking in every millimeter of his beautiful face. We sat there cuddling for a minute longer before I grabbed a rattle and began to play with it. Little Spocky watched in confusion for a moment before letting out a cute little giggle and joining in. We played around until he fell asleep and then I just watched him snoozing peacefully for a short while.

 **Meanwhile in the woods where the Enterprise had been brought down (3rd person P.O.V)**

'They will never see their precious ship again, MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!' Thought the semi-Vulcan evildoer to himself, 'once they are blamed for the disappearance of all the inter-galactic credits on vulcan they Will never see the light of day either...'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **not mine...**

mystery villain's P.O.V

I was just a mere hatchling of three when they abandoned me. One minute I was living in luxury; nice house, loving family (well, loving mother. Vulcan father) and enough food to eat. The next, my brother (who was 'more vulcan' than I was) was the favourite and I was left to live on the streets, alone, cold and hungry on an alien planet. At first I lived by myself, searching desperately for my home and fellow vulcans, eating raw animals and fruit and avoiding the weird, flat-eared, over emotional inhabitants with their strange, foreign language, containing mainly the words "coochy", "come", "coo", "cute" and "here". One day, a male with a cracking head and grey fur approached me, "hello littley, are you on your own?" He enquired gently, startled, I nodded, wide eyed at his capacity to form sentences, "chop chop then, we'll find your parents" the flat eared being had the audacity to say to me. "Gone" I stammered blankly, still sore around the subject of family. "Oh. Would you like to come home with me?" He asked nervously. At first I refused, wary of the stranger, but his tone was persuading and he was persistent and eventually, the idea of a warm home and real food overcame me and I gave in.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

I looked everywhere for my child. My precious, fragile, beautiful boy was gone. One minute he was playing with his adorable twin brother Spock, the next, he had gone. He was literally nowhere and in my grief, I often neglected Spock, causing him to believe it was his fault and forcing him to shut himself off from everything, an outcast in his own home...

 **Hope you liked this. Not great I know but... tell me what you think ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A hopefully amusing chapter on drugged up Spock and kirk back at the island**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

The next morning, little Spocky got up with a yawn. His 'Mummy' was already up and had found a door (which hadn't been there the day before) containing food and cutlery and all that shit: a kitchen. Having fed himself, Captain James Tiberius Kirk (just in case you forgot the human of which we are dealing with) decided to feed Spock: since vulcans can't consume solids until their eighth birthday, it would have to be breast feeding...

10 minutes later

The captain had unbuttoned his shirt and was currently trying to find something for Spock to latch onto. Finding nothing, he shoved his son's head his chest. "Ouch!" Screamed to captain as Spock bit down hungrily, almost tearing the skin off the captain's nipple. "Mummy, Mummy what's wrong?" The offender asked innocently. "Nothing" the Captain winced through gritted teeth, cradling his injured chest. "You can try again but NOT so hard next time mate!" Spock tried again but, obviously, the only 'milk' you'll get out of an adult human male comes from the dick so other than a cracked rib and a bruised nipple, he got no result. Eventually he gave up and Kirk found a bottle and some milk from the fridge to satisfy the 'baby's' needs. Afterwards, he proceeded to burp Spock, maybe a little hard as it made him sick, and then change him. He easily managed to get Spock's boxers off, proclaiming, "you're a girl?" Upon seeing Spock's hard cock. The problem occurred in trying to find a fresh nappy. Eventually, another door appeared, this one contained a bathroom containing the required nappies for the task ahead. The next half hour was one of the most difficult of the captain's life. Nappies are not supposed to fit full grown men, as our heroes were quick to discover. Kirk spent a lot of said half hour straddling the poor 'five year old' trying to get the damned thing somewhere near his arse, eventually he succeeded but Spock couldn't breath... so he ripped it off and spent the rest of the day cuddleing his mother. Stark naked.

 **I know it wasn't great but I hope it hasn't put you off fanfiction forever? Please read and review :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Want to play now Mummy!" huffed Spock crossly, stamping his foot in the most adorabley impatient way. I had told him to wait a minute until the right door appeared. When it finally opened, my Son sped towards the newly appeared room joyously, but when he reached it, he skidded to a halt and just stood there, wide eyed in complete awe at the fun filled enclosure. It was massive, with too large a range of toys to spare even a glance at each one, never mind count them all. Almost immediately, Spock ran towards an old-fashioned rocking horse with an ugly face. Grinning with delight, he attempted to clamber aboard the wooden monstrosity, but fell off in the process, being lucky I was only a few feet away and able to catch him with practiced ease and place him gently so he was straddleing the horse. Still recovering from the shock and adrenaline of the fall, I stood next to him for a moment watching him peacefully swaying, occasionally making trit-trotting noises or clicking his tongue or even making cute little giggling noises to show his pleasure. How I wanted to be the source of his moans and giggl- a scraping noise dragged me out of my thoughts followed by two plates of chicken and potato. Spock ran over to them hungrily, picking the smaller plate with the pirates on it. Reluctantly, I followed him to the meal, unhappy at the loss of the slightly sexual noises. Later, snuggled up on the sofa, I read him to sleep, silently touching his innocently gorgeous features.

 **Dead short I know but hopefully ok?**


End file.
